


maybe it was coming for me

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, M/M, Overthinking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he remembers Tyler, and the way Tyler looked at Josh, and how he smiled at him like Josh was his world and he couldn’t breathe or think or sleep without him. Josh has to stop for a moment and remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it was coming for me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, guys. It's been a really, really tough couple of days. ):
> 
> Title from Memories by Levi the Poet.

Sometimes, Josh remembers him. And he just fucking hates him for looking him in the eye and telling him. He looked Josh straight in the eye and he. He has no fucking idea if Tyler was lying or not. But he bought every single piece of it.

 ** Shut up. _Shut up._ ** **It was a year ago. He’s a fucking dickbag, you know that. And then you overthought it for two weeks and then it was done. That’s all there is to it. Get over it.**

He doesn’t know. Sometimes he remembers Tyler, and the way Tyler looked at Josh, and how he smiled at him like Josh was his world and he couldn’t breathe or think or sleep without him. Josh has to stop for a moment and remember. That looked really genuine.

It just makes Josh stop and question for a second. Just… maybe it wasn’t all just for show. Maybe there was a little bit of heart into it.

And then Josh remembers how much he used to overthink it, and he shoves it away again.


End file.
